


Opposites Really Do Attract

by Jade_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Harley/pseuds/Jade_Harley
Summary: One day, the short but muscular tattoo artist Nepeta Leijon wondered into a flower shop. While in the shop she sees a pretty girl putting away different flowers. Nepeta wants to talk to her, but doesn't know how.Nepeta seeks help from her friends. They think she might have caught a case of love at first sight. Nepeta doesn't want that to be the case. Last time she felt love at first sight it didn't end well.Will Nepeta every let herself be open to a new relationship with the florist? Or will she forever be stuck on her past relationship?
Relationships: Calliope/John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Aradia Megido, Feferi Peixes/Vriska Serket, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope, Nepeta Leijon/Terezi Pyrope, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 2





	1. Author's note

This just an authors note! I don't have a schedule for this book! I will try to update once a week, but that's not a guarantee because of motivation and school. Please don't comment on how you don't like one of the ships in this book.


	2. Chapter 1

The day started like any other, except it wasn't going to be like any other for today somebody is going to fall in love. Well, let's start at the beginning first before we jump into love.

A 22 year old tattoo artist known as Nepeta Fern Leijon lays in her bed. Today being her first day off in awhile, but unbeknownst to her she forgot to turn off her alarm, so suddenly she falls out of her bed to her phone blasting "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry.

Nepeta sits up off the floor and turns off her alarm, groaning. Slowly standing up, using her bedside table as support.

"Why did I set my alarm I took today off? Well, I guess since I'm up I can pop into the parlor. Maybe get a coffee too" The tattoo artist said to no one, but herself.

She grabbed her hair brush and quickly ran it through her. It's not like it was very hard, her raven colored hair was pretty short except for two longer strands and bangs that frames her face that were bleached so much they were very close to being blonde. Normally that would've been it, but she decided to add some butterfly clips she had gotten earlier that year.

Now it was on to her clothes. Since it was spring she couldn't put on her olive green trench coat, so she had to pick something else out. Nepeta walked over and scanned her closet looking for something she could wear that looked good and was comfortable. After scanning for awhile she settled on a white tank top, a red crop top with black and white striped sleeves, ripped black jeans with huge holes that showed some of her thighs, her knees, and her shins, and to pull it all together black and white combat boots.

"Dang. I thought AA was messing with me when she said this crop top and these pants would go together" The tattoo artist stated as she looked at herself in her full body mirror.

"Alright enough checking yourself out. You have stuff to do. Not really, but that's not the point!"

Nepeta grabbed her small bag, but her key items inside and walked outside, making sure to lock her apartment before leaving the complex. She walked for awhile before seeing the place where she worked and made so many friends.

When she first opened that door she took a deep breath in and sighed. Looking around she saw that her co-workers, Rose and Roxy were cleaning up the place. Rose and Roxy were two siblings who had two other brother; one that also worked at the tattoo parlor, and another that moved out as soon as he turned 18. Roxy was the older one by 3 years, making her 25 and Rose 22.

"Hello! If it isn't my two favorite siblings! And they're actually working together? That's a surprise! Normally Roxy, you're being yelled for making a joke towards Rose because of her crush" Nepeta finished, stretching out the last word, before sitting in a tattoo chair.

The older sibling peeked their head up from cleaning and ran a hand through their bubblegum pink hair. "Hiya, Nep!" They answered with their normal New Jersey accent. "The only reason I ain't teasin' Rosie here is because I teased her the whole way here"

"Yeah. Also, aren't you supposed to be off of work? At least that what you told me." The younger said, finally acknowledging her coworker that entered.

Nepeta shrugged "I mean, yeah, I am off work, but being off work, doesn't mean I can't be in the building, hanging out with my best friends" She stated, a smile tugging at her mouth at the end of her sentence.

Rose sighs, pulling her blonde and purple hair into a small ponytail and adjusting her septum piercing before going back to cleaning up the tattoo parlor.

"Um, I have just noticed that cool kid, Dave Strider isn't here. Why? Normally if one of you is in here, he is too." Nepeta questioned glancing between the two siblings.

Roxy chuckled slightly at the question, "well, he took off work today because apparently he and his boyfriend Karkat '"don't get to spend enough time together because of work"' which is absolutely absurd because me, Callie, and John have enough time to hang out and all three of us work" Ending their sentence Roxy leaned against one of the tattoo chairs.

"Alrighty. Well, I'm going to go over to the new flower shop across the street because their having a sale and I want some flowers for my apartment to liven things up" The 22 year old said before leaving, not giving her co-workers enough time to respond.

Walking across the street and into shop, Nepeta is hit with a wave smells from the flowers. She continues walking in and looks at all the flowers. She hears loud sniffing and soon sees a lady with multi color hair, a dragon walking cane, tannish skin, different types of flowers, thousands of freckles, red flame sunglasses, light blue jeans that have lots of paint splatters on them, what appears to be a plain black t-shirt, an apron with the ships logo and name, and white platforms that took made the employee go from maybe 5'7 to 6'3.

Nepeta didn't know what to do. She felt frozen. Not out of fear, but out of something she hasn't felt in years. Something she hasn't felt since her last relationship that ended in shambles. What was she supposed to do? The employee was sniffing around her. Did she smell of something bad?

After a minute or two of sniffing, the employee walked away after telling herself that she wasn't in the right section. Nepeta felt like a part of herself just went missing when the employee walked away, but that can't be right. They haven't even talked to each other. She needed to leave. This feeling was familiar, but she didn't like who she had it with before.

Nepeta quickly walked out of the shop and immediately headed to the cafe that she had found so much comfort in. Heading in she immediately went for an empty table by the window. She loved the feeling she got when that employee was near her, but she has associated it with a bad person. If she associated it with something bad, then why did she want to go back and see that multi colored hair on that girl? To see how much taller she was and have to look up at her?

Why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why?????

Why did such a good feeling have to remind her of something so bad...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first actual chapter and I hope you guys like it.


End file.
